


You Look So Pretty

by youngbloodthekilljoy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbloodthekilljoy/pseuds/youngbloodthekilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s no secret that Patrick was wearing a Nationals jersey during Fall Out Boy’s performance before the Home Run Derby, but why did he find it necessary to wear the jacket on top of it? Perhaps he wasn’t quite ready for the world to know the full truth…</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I could be working on other things right now, but this is what my brain decided it wanted to do right now. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head... I hope you like it! (and overlook my errors)

“I snagged you hat, Patrick!” Pete plucks the shorter man’s fedora off his head and sets it aside so that he can flop the baseball cap on his boyfriend’s head.

Patrick looks up at the bill of the new hat and smiles. “Oh cool! Thanks man!” He situates it correctly on his head before focusing on Pete. “What took you so long?”

Pete holds up the jersey so he can see. “I had to pick this up. Something was wrong with it and they had to fix it, so I couldn’t get it until just now.” He explains, looking at the shirt. 

The shorter man knows exactly when Pete gets an idea. His eyes widen and his face lights up, and then he starts bouncing in place. “No. Whatever it is, no. I know that look. It never ends well. Just drop it now.” Patrick crosses his arms and fixes a stern look on the tattooed man in front of him.

“Aw c’mon ‘Trick!” Pete pokes out his bottom lip and stoops over to emphasize his pout. “You don’t even know what I was going to say…”

“I don’t have to know, to know that it’s a bad idea.” Patrick turns his attention back to tuning his guitar. 

“That’s a bit harsh.” Pete sags onto the couch next to him and stares sadly at his knees. Patrick feels guilty for a split second before Pete comes back with a quip and a filthy smirk. “You liked my idea last night.”

Patrick blushes at the memory and can’t think of anything to say to that so he just focuses on his fingers. The two sit in relative silence for a few minutes before Patrick finishes with his guitar and sets it aside carefully. He lets out a sigh and turns to Pete. “Fine. What is it?”

Pete’s beaming lets out a noise that sounds suspiciously like a giggle. “You should wear my jersey when we preform!”

Patrick’s eyes go wide and his mouth falls slightly open but he manages to recompose himself rather quickly, shutting his mouth and resting a warm hand on Pete’s arm. “Pete, I don’t know if I’m ready…” Patrick pulls his lower lip between his teeth. He’s always preferred to keep his personal life out of the spotlight. Who he dates isn’t really the public’s business and Pete has always understood this. Patrick was happy to tell their friends and family when they started dating, but he kind of wanted to keep it at that.

“You can wear your jacket over it. You could have your own jersey for all they know, but I’ll know and that’s enough.” Pete smiles wholeheartedly and kisses him on the cheek with a loud smacking sound.

“Okay.” Patrick laughs before pulling his boyfriend for a proper kiss, Pete licking into his mouth as he presses closer. They pull apart when there’s a knock at the door before Andy and Joe walk inside.

“Sorry for interrupting.” Joe says flatly, motioning towards his friends’ faces and not sounding apologetic at all. “But we need to get ready.”

Patrick nods and grabs the shirt in Pete’s lap before heading to the bathroom to change, leaving Pete grinning from ear to ear.

Pete really seems to enjoy the performance and if he looks at Patrick a lot more than usual, no one notices, or at least no one mentions it later. It fulfills all of Pete’s possessive urges knowing that his name is plastered across Patrick’s back even if he’s the only one that knows it. He knows he’s smiling like an idiot when their eyes meet halfway through the song.

Patrick knows exactly why Pete is smiling like that and it sends a thrill though his body. It feels like he’s part of a big secret and it gives him a strange kind of high. Patrick loves it and it sends his adrenaline through the roof, allowing him to give an incredible performance.

Once it’s over, Patrick changes back into his other shirt and hands the jersey over to his boyfriend. “It seems like you enjoyed it.” Pete grins before swooping in for a quick kiss.

The younger man just shrugs and shoves his hands in his pockets. “It’s really comfortable.”

Pete laughs loudly as he scampers off to change clothes.

They all watch the Home Run Derby together and joke about how bad Pete is going to be in the celebrity game to follow. But when he actually leaves to go meet up with his team and the other players, they all wish him luck and Patrick sends him off with a quick kiss. Andy, Joe, and Patrick cheer their hearts out for Pete and even when the National team doesn’t win, they all can honestly say they had a fun day. They planned to meet back up later before they have to do an interview, but Pete is running late.

“I’ll go find him.” Patrick volunteers, walking off in the direction of the locker room. He finds Pete lacing up his boots alone in the room. “There you are.”

He looks up and smiles. “Am I late?” Pete doesn’t really expect an answer because he knows he is, but Patrick just laughs and sits on the bench on the other side of Pete’s pile of discarded clothes.

The younger man pick the jersey back up and smiles. “This might be one of my favorite shirts.”

“You can put it back on if you want.” Pete grins, already tugging at the hem of Patrick’s shirt. 

Patrick just sighs and lets his boyfriend pull his shirt off before his slips the jersey back on. He had gotten hot during the game and decided to shuck his jacket back in the room where Andy and Joe are waiting for the interview so the letters on his back are clear for anyone to see as they walk back. No else is around at this point though, all having other places to be and Pete takes the opportunity to hold Patrick’s hand as they walk. 

And when Patrick “forgets” to put his jacket on for the interview, Pete is surprised and thrilled. Even though the only people who can see the back of the jersey are the bandmates seated on the couch, who already know the two are hopelessly in love, it still makes Pete happy as he listens to his boyfriend chatter on about how nonathletic he is. Pete decides that it’s his favorite shirt too, especially when Patrick wears it.


End file.
